A Cold Love Sesshomaru Love Story
by XXMitsuki123XX
Summary: Alira, a woman always down on her luck, runs into her old childhood friend but not under normal circumstances. Read as her life twists and turns into an epic story about romance and betrayal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Start the quiz

your P.O.V "Hush! Sweetheart, it's all right. Mommy is finally here." you say to her in a soothing manner. You're crying and so is your precious little angel. You have been dying to see Rin for years now. Somehow you are going to see her and this vision proves it. "Hopefully it's soon. My heat is nearing and I don't know how much longer I can take this. Hopefully it comes soonsigh sometime soon... a little while later "Alira! Alira! Wake up milady!" an all too familiar voice called. "What is it Mika?" you asked impatiently. "Its lord Arbassa, he wishes for you to sing to the guests tonight."(FYI: right now you are a sex slave in lord Arbassa's palace.) "sigh so your basically saying he wishes to parade me around like last time?" you shudder at the thought of what happened after you performed last time. "I am truly sorry Alira but he wants to brag to the western lord. He feels it's necessary because this lord is quite handsome, and he is very powerful." just thinking of his gorgeous face made Mika drool. "Is he really that powerful that that bastard is afraid of him." you smirked at the thought of teaming up with the mystery lord. "Oh! Did I mention that he has the cutest little human girl you have ever seen? I was playing with her earlier; she said her name was Rin. We played for-" You cut her off "Wait! Did you say Rin?" you were in shock, maybe your vision will come true sooner than you thought. "Yes, like I said, she is cute as a button and she is very energetic." You were baffled as to why this girl in front of you didn't realize it. This girl Rin is the girl you talked to Mika about all the time. You never thought she was so thick, until now. "Mika! Just stop talking for a second and let me explain. That girl Rin, she is my daughter. She is the angelic girl I bragged about all the time." You blurted this out in excitement. Mika looked as though someone had struck her in the head. Her face then changed from confusion to pure joy. "_eeeeek_ you mean your little girl is here. You must see her at once. How long has it been like 4 years? I mean she seemed a little sad but I never would have figured-" she went on and on. "First off, Mika don't ever squeal again. Second of all it's just not that easy. If Lord Arbassa knew of me having family left alive he would murder my sweet little Rin. Then he would whip me to death for lying to him. Now, do you understand why it's not so easy?" with every word spoken you saddened a bit more. "Yes milady I do understand. We should just forget it and get you ready for the feast." she seemed to bounce back immediately from her disappointment. "Mika?" you were pondering a problem that might come up.  
"Yes?" she looked up from hemming your gown. "What if Rin tries to get up from her seat to hug me?" She pondered the thought for a moment. "I know! I'll sit next to her at dinner, as her hand maiden and tell her to wait till' later to hug you. Once milord is gone to bed I will bring her down to you so I don't break the promise I will make at dinner." she smiled at the plan and went back to her work. You thought it was a great idea. There was only one problem. If this mystery lord is invited by your master to come and "play" with you then it might not work out so well. You let the thought slip away as Mika led you to the stairwell and into the Dining hall. She led you to your spot next to the man you despise most. Once you were all settled you looked out into the guest faces trying to find your daughter. Gasp you found her alright but you didn't' expect to see the demon next to her to be the mystery lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Description

**Chapter 2**

Start quiz: oh no! Not him. Sesshy hasn't seen me for years. (112 years to be exact, you're about 230 human yrs old.)Flashback your p.o.v. you giggle as you hide from Sesshomaru. You two are playing hide and go seek. You are laughing uncontrollably because you have hidden your scent from him just like Isabo (sesshy's mom) taught you. You continued to giggle until you heard, "Gotcha!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Aw w, Sesshy how'd you find me I hid my scent just like Isabo told me to?" you were a little disappointed at how quick the round was over. "It's quite simple ali-san; you were laughing the whole time. Now, it's your turn to be it!" He smiled at the disappointed look on your face. "Only if you can catch me!' with that you began to run towards the hill that led down to a field of tulips. You ran as fast as you could but, it wasn't fast enough. Just as you were at the top of the hill Sesshomaru tackled you. You two rolled down the hill and into the tulip field. Both of you were laughing like crazy. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and looked into your eyes. He leaned in to kiss you on the lips. When your lips met it was the sweetest kiss you would ever receive. When he pulled away he sighed and rolled off of you. You placed your head on his shoulder. "Alira ever since I met you I have had this feeling like we were meant to be. I love you, always and forever!" he placed his arms around you.(he hem.. in this flashback you and Sesshy are about 11 years old in demon years that'd be 25 yrs old in human years!) "I love you too Sesshomaru! Always and forever." you looked at the rising moon and smiled. "Alira?" "What is it Sesshy?" you asked in a dreamy tone. "Promise me you won't ever leave me? Promise me that you'll always be by my side?" he sounded as if he would die if you left him. "I promise with all my heart I will never leave you, I love you more than anything in the world. I would never want to break your heart." He smiled at your words and placed an innocent kiss upon your cheek. I hope we stay together, forever!" Sesshomaru then looked at the stars with hope in his eyes. end of flashback someone was talking to you. It was Mika; she was saying that you needed to get up now. It's time to sing. Rin finally saw you as you stood up and were introduced by Arbassa. Her eyes widened in shock from seeing you. Mika swiftly went over to Rin and restrained her from getting up. She whispered her plan to the child. Rin smiled at Mika's kindness. This was your cue to start singing. You chose to sing Rin's favorite song.

"Dark Waltz"  
We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light ****

you looked over at Rin to see tears in her eyes. It was the song you would sing to her when she was sad. Sesshomarus _p.o.v._ You heard Rin sniffle. She started to cry after the woman finished her song. This woman seemed familiar. She had demon markings that reminded you of your first love. 'That's impossible she died along with my mother, didn't she?' you were uncertain as to whom this demoness was but you were going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Description

**Chapter 3**

your P.O.V snap you felt the pain against your back and the blood drip from your reopened scars, snap you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of your suffering, snap 'this bastard can whip me all he wants but I will never pay him any respect.' snap you grit your teeth against the pain and then blackout. a few hours later 'oww… Jesus Christ, why does my back hurt so much worse than it should?' you wonder. "Alira, wake up. I am sorry for the burn but you are going to have to deal with it if you want to see Rin without making her worry, so hold still." you stared at the wall enduring the burn while she applied ointment to your back. "Alira?" Mika seemed like she had something on her mind. "Yes Mika?" you wondered why she was asking you a question at a time like this. "Why do you hate Lord Arbassa so much aside for him enslaving you?" she really knew how to get you aggravated sometimes. You sigh and decide to answer her, "The reason I refuse to pay any respect to him is because he murdered my only family I had left." Flashback your P.O.V Kurade! Hayaku (hurry), take the girls inside and stand guard at the gates incase more come I need to go after those bandits, they took the head woman!" you were shouting as you ran in the direction of the thieves. You quickly changed into your unicorn form because it was much faster than your other forms. You caught the scent of the bandits and the head woman but something was off, the scents smelled as if they were forged or, as if they were, "_replicas_!" You turned around and headed back towards the village as fast as you could. 'A trap, what could they want with my family and me?' you rushed down the path startling some villagers but ignored their surprise. You rushed down the path startling some villagers but ignored their surprise. You saw the northern lord at the gate arguing with Kurade but you were confused as to why he was there. You changed into your humanoid form ready to attack. You slowly walked toward Arbassa hoping you can get your dagger across his throat to threaten him to leave. Just as you were about to move, Kurade gave you a wide eyed look warning you to turn around. Arbassa caught his look and gave a silent command for his men to surround Kurade. "If you move my beauty your precious mate will be killed, along with your little girl!" with that two men walked out with a semi-conscious child. "Mitsuki! You monsters what'd you do to her!?" you screamed. "There's nothing wrong with the brat. She's just under a sleeping spell." you growled at the bastard before you. "What do you want with me?" this man was pissing you off beyond belief. "Isn't it obvious? What I want is you!" with that guards surrounded you all of them smirking. Your eyes turned pitch black. This guy had royally pissed you off. "I'll never let a piece of trash like you even _touch_ me!" you began to move to kill his guards but the one holding your daughter pulled a dagger to her throat. You stopped moving afraid for her life, your eyes turned from black to a sad blue. "That's dirty Arbassa, you wouldn't really kill a child would you!?" Kurade his eyes set on you trying to tell you to forget about them. "I will let her go if you come with me peacefully as well as your mate. Is it a deal?" this lord was making you extremely mad every time he talked. You looked at Kurade trying to tell him that you were going to go so they could live. "NO Alira! You can't! Forget about us I can fight them off. Please don't do it!" he didn't want to lose you. "_Shut up_ runt!" with that Arbassa's guards began to beat him. "_No_ stop please, I'll go just leave them alone you have nothing to do with them!" The beating stopped and Kurade looked at you. "Please don't worry about me ok? I promise I will be alright, I love the both of you so much that I would never abandon you!" you eyes were brimming with tears." Arbassa grabbed your wrist and dragged you behind him. "You will obey my every command wench from this point on!" with that he fastened a golden collar around your neck that had a phrase in the ancient language inscribed on it. He let go of your wrist and walked away. "Come slave!" You stood stock still, pissed off at the fact that he had the nerve to call you slave. "_I said come here_!" your neck began to burn where the collar was. "_What the fuck is this_!?" you screamed in-between gasps of pain. "That my dear is a special collar made by the dark mage himself, it shall burn your skin and tighten around your neck every time you disobey me. Now then, stand up my dear." you just stared up at him think that he was a mad man for going to Archeades. "_Stand up_!" the collar began to burn again and tightened a bit. You winced in pain but managed to stand up. "That's a good girl, now come with me to your new 'Home'." He turned around and mounted his horse which began to trot westward. You turned around to Kurade and Mitsuki. "I love the both of you so much; I will be home soon okay." With that you walked away tears running unchecked down your face. To your horror you heard an ear splitting scream com from Mitsuki and the withdrawing of a blade from flesh. You turned around to see your daughter lying in a pool of her own blood and guards forcing their swords clean through your mate's chest. "_Nooooooo_!" You began to sob hysterically. "_You promised! You promised you wouldn't harm them you sick bastard!_!" you turned back to Arbassa ready to attack him claws extended and fangs bared. You began to summon your unicorn magic but an excruciating pain shot from the back of your neck where the collar was down your spine, sending you to your knees. "Did I forget to mention hat the collar also restricts you from using your demonic _and_ unicorn powers? I guess I can be so forgetful sometimes." He laughed his maniacal laugh then stopped abruptly to speak. "And I did promise that "I" wouldn't harm them but my guards are free to do as they like." he began to laugh again and signaled for you to follow behind his horse. You looked back at your family hoping Rin was safe and lived long enough to run into Him. "I swear that I will get revenge one day and then I will come back to give you a proper burial." You walked away from the horrifying scene crying. "I love you Kurade, Mitsuki, and Rin!" You obediently followed Arbassa staring daggers at him the entire way to his castle"end of flashback "I can't believe he did that to you. I never knew!" Mika was looking at you horrified with tears running down her face. "You wanted to know, and now you know!" You turned away from her wanting to change the subject. You were surprised to hear someone walking down the cellar stairs. You couldn't tell who because it had been years since you had done the ritual to thank the gods for your powers so your senses were messed up. "Whose there!?" You growled to frighten them off but it didn't seem to work. "Don' you growl at me you worthless wench!" you new from the tone of voice and his arrogance who it was. "What do you want, you'll be in a great deal of trouble for being down here without the bastards permission." he had some guts coming down here just to see if it was really you. "You have no right to ask me questions mutt!" you didn't even need to see him to now that he was sneering at you. "You're the same as always aren't you, Sesshomaru!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Description

**Chapter 4**

Your P.O.V. (point of view) what do you want Sesshomaru? Have you come to rub my face in the fact that you are a lord whereas I am just a slave? If you have you might as well walk straight back up those stairs." You glared at him with malcontent and growled. "Don't growl at me you filthy wench!" beneath the cool anger you heard displeasure. "What have you come for Sesshomaru if not to mock me?" slowly you grew impatient with him. "Learn you place mutt! Do not question those higher than you filthy whore!" this he returned with a growl. You anger elevated to uncontrollable levels and you rose to your feet, fangs barred. _"Do you even remember me!? You have absolutely no right to call me a whore you kniving, cold hearted, selfish bastard!"_Your temper grew to boiling point and your demon markings began to show as your fangs & claws grew. You lunged for him but as your demonic powers increased the inscriptions on the collar began to glow. A sharp pain shot down your back, you felt the collar burning and tightening around your neck. Instantaneously your knees buckled and you fell hard on the cold cellar floor. You tried to block the collar and keep its progress at bay. "Alira! What can I do!?" she ran over, tears streaming down her face, and tried to help you. Mika just stare helplessly at you. Nearby, Sesshomaru just stood by and watched as you were slowly loosing your life essence.  
It tightened again and your air way became constricted to the point where your breaths were in short gasps. You attempted with the energy you had left to freeze the collar; it was your last hope. Your hope went out like a light when the ice melted off the searing collar. You slumped to your side as your vision began to go black. You took what you were sure was your last breath and stole a glance at Sesshomaru. 'The bastard is smirking!' with that thought you blacked out.  
Sesshomaru's P.O.V you watched as she tried relentlessly to save own life but she failed miserably. Her collar tightened and she was taking in only gasps of a breath. You saw her collapse to her side and look at you. Her eyes were filled with a confused look of love and hate. A tear streaked down her face as she closed her eyes and let out her last breath. Tensaiga began to pulse as you walked away from the fallen mage. You ignored it's persistence as you began to climb the stairs. Behind you, you can hear the servant girl sobbing and then a rustle of clothing as she stands up. "Please, Milord, please save her. There is nothing I can do but your sword there; it is your father's powerful Tensaiga is it not? I know what that sword can do, please save her Milord. She wished to live to see her daughter and mate buried when she escaped here. With her dead that cannot happen, so please I can give you anything you want, just please save her!" with her plea at an end she knelt on the ground and bowed at your feet. You tread your way back down the stair well. "Pathetic, not even powerful enough to save your own friend." You looked down on her like you have so many others. You walked past the dirty half-breed and towards Alira's listless body. You drew your sword and swiped it across her figure. The gremlins disappeared and with them the magic collar turned into dust. 'Dark magic? I wonder...' She took in a much needed breath. You waited until she opened her eyes and saw her shock at you being her savoir. "Be grateful bitch, I have saved you from a life in hell. To repay me you are to accompany me back to my castle and become my new slave and Rin's caretaker." She showed a mixed look in her eyes. "Stand up and bow to me wench, for I am your new master." She spoke up after regaining her voice. "Sesshomaru how is that to happen? I wish to leave this hell hole but Arbassa is not going to let me go that easily. He went to great troubles to ensure that I stayed here." Her eyes gradually changed from a blackish red to a complacent golden blue. She was beginning to lay her trust upon you. "You will address me as Lord from now on, and have you not noticed the free movement of your neck, however sore you are you still no longer have to wear the collar. You are to take whatever revenge you wish tomorrow at breakfast but after we leave to head off to my domain. Do you understand?" She stood up straight and looked you straight in the eyes. "Yes she winced milord. May I ask for one more favor my Lord, not to be ungrateful?" "What is it wench!?" the angry expression came back. She gritted her teeth and continued on, "I wish to visit my old village and give my family a proper burial on our way to your lands." She kept her eyes strictly on you. "Where is your village wench?" She winced again. "It is just on the border on your lands and my father's old lands also known as the northern lands (these lands milord), it will not be out of the way." With this she bowed low to the ground to emphasize how grateful she was. "You will keep it short and will not fall behind on your duties as we travel?" she looked up, her eyes a gold pink. She shot up smiling, "Thank you so much Milord, I owe you the world." She was extremely grateful and she continually flashed her gorgeous smile your way. 'Oh how I have missed that smile….. No! I cannot, she is just a filthy mutt who means nothing to me!' you chastised yourself and walk away toward the stair well. "That will be all then, go to sleep, Rin will need a fully aware playmate tomorrow." You could sense her happiness. "Yes, Milord, and Sesshomaru?" you couldn't believe she was already messing up, "What! Did I not just tell you to go to bed slave?" You turned around to slap her but her expression stopped you. She was looking at you like she always did when you were children, her look of love and care for you. Old memories came flashing back with happiness and pain all brought on by that one look. "Thank you, thank you for everything, you have no clue how much this all means to me, really I do owe everything to you." She looked sheepish as she said this. "I still have always loved you, one day you must let me explain why I had to cause you the pain I did." This last part she said in the softest tone more to herself than to you. You acted as though you hadn't heard it, but you did not show her your surprise at this statement. You walked up the stairs and opened the door, "Go to sleep, you too Rin!" You heard Rin squeal out of surprise. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Is it true mommy will be joining us tomorrow?" She walked up to you with hope in her heart. "Alira will be joining us tomorrow on our trek home to become your caretaker." you walked towards the guest wing and called for Rin to follow. 'Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day' you smirked to yourself and shut your door behind you and blew out your lamp.


	5. Chapter 5

Description

**Chapter 5**

Your P.O.V you were shocked to see Mika above you trying to wake you up instead of Arbassa. He loved to torture you in the morning; sometimes he brought the main guest down to share in his joy but today Mika beat him to Alira. "Milady you must wake up, if you are to perform and get your revenge by breakfast we must find a way to make it look like you are still imprisoned." You shot straight up. You had completely forgotten your deal with Sesshomaru. It was finally time to take action and leave this dreadful place. "Mika, do you perchance have any imitation gold and some metal. I may be weak but I have at least enough magic left to transmute the gold and metal into a fake collar." Mika's eyes lit up, "my lady you are absolutely brilliant. I will go get them immediately!" rising to her feet you called to her, "Bring a chisel with you too please." You were prepping yourself for the task at hand. You got up and went over to the bath that Mika had set up and began to undress. "Lord Sesshomaru, I do not feel well this morning but you are welcome to visit my pet yourself, usually I'd go with you but Myna insists that I spend the day with her and not Alira so, if you wish you can go down." You heard the door open and shrunk into the water. 'If the lord comes down with Sesshomaru our plan will be ruined.' You popped your head up to peek and saw no one but Sesshomaru. "Phew! I thought he might have come down with you. If he had everything would have been ruined." Feeling comfortable enough you stood up and stepped out of the bath. "If you don't mind I have to get ready to for today's breakfast." You walked over to your mat and saw that Mika had laid out a beautiful outfit she had made. You looked it over and saw she had sewn in compartments that allowed you to store your weapons. You start to feel as if you were being watched intensely and turned around. "You know it's not polite to stare, Milord." You laughed to yourself (on the inside of course, he'd kill you if he knew you were laughing at him." After all he was still a man with a wandering eye. "If it will make you feel less uncomfortable I will put on clothing." You heard the door open and turned around to see Mika walking down with the items you asked for but also your weapons, seeds, and travel sack (it carries your travel clothes). She looked overburdened. Suddenly she gave a shout and went tumbling down the stairs. You chuckled lightly, "What am I going to do with you my klutzy friend." She glared at you from the bottom of the stairs, "I see how concerned you are about me, and what the hell are you doing not dressed in front of the Western Lord. No shame I tell you." She began clucking at you in disapproval. "My mother would have killed me if I presented myself in front of a man like this, nonetheless in front of a _Lord _Alira! Get dressed, and Lord Sesshomaru if you please will turn around for a second?" Sesshomaru glared at her and did not move, "I take no orders from servants." You didn't want to hear anymore you knew Mika was going to start a fight and it would not end pretty. "If you two are done I have to get ready so will you stop bickering and help me out." They stopped immediately remembering the task at hand. Mika walked over and dropped the metals in front of you and helped tie you into the gown. She pulled a comb out of her apron and began to brush your hair while you worked on placing your swords and pouch in their compartments. "Alright, time to make the "collar" and then its on with the show." You lifted the skirt and knelt on the ground. You brought the materials over and went to work. You placed your hand above the metals and began to recite your purpose in the old language, "Dominatio, tribuo illa metals ut meld una quod take alius vultus, ut quod of a collar ut mos succurro mihi evinco meus hostilis." The metals began to glow and began to take form of a golden collar. Once it was finished you took the scribing tools and began to duplicate the writing that was on the old collar but did not activate its meaning. "Alright, it's done!" Mika's jaw dropped. "You made fast work of that, I thought you said you had almost no magic left!?" "Yes I did but a transmutation is a simple task and requires almost no energy to complete." You stood up and fastened the collar around your neck. "Are we ready to do this?" You looked at Sesshomaru, wondering why he came down here. "Milord, you might want to leave now, they are going to start breakfast in a minute." He turned around unaffected by all that had happed and headed for the stair well. Once he left you turned to Mika. "Do you know his purpose down here, Mika?" She shook her head. "Oh well, It mustn't interfere with our plans. Lets go to the dining hall now Mika." "Yes Milady." She took you by the arm and led you up the stairs. Everyone was filing down the hall towards the dining room. Mika escorted you to your normal spot and you took a seat. Lord Sesshomaru walked in with Rin and Jakken. You stood up along with everyone else to show your respect. Next came Arbassa, everyone stood except you. He greeted everyone with a smile and a wave. He noticed that you were not standing and the smile fell from his face. "Slave! You are to stand to greet your master! Do you understand you insolent mutt!?" He furiously stomped towards you and pulled you up by the arm. You growled at him and bared your fangs. "Never shall I bow to your dirty feet again you blood thirsty bastard!" He slapped you. You did not flinch, even as everyone turned to look at you both. You held strong to show your little girl you were not just a person that a filthy man like Arbassa could treat like a pet. "You dare disobey me you bitch!" he said this through gritted teeth. Everyone around him gasped, they all were starting to notice. You were not screaming in agony. Arbassa's eyes widened and he too realized that your collar was not working. "Finally you get it, I am no your slave to boss around and "play" with anymore. I am much more powerful than you even without my magic! I shall never bow again to the man that had slain my father for the throne, his own best friend. I am going to kill you here and now where all the people who despise and wish my father were still here to fight you." With that you drew you swords out and pointed them at the now furious Lord. "_You filthy wench, you cannot defeat me! You are just as weak as your father and will die just like him!"_ he drew his katana and was ready for combat. "Do you mean to say you are going to poison me too Arbassa, are you going to go to all lengths to ensure that my daughter is enslaved so that the throne remains yours!?" This drew a look of surprise from him. "So, you have found out the truth have you? All the more reason to kill you my dear. Too bad, you were one of the best playmates I have had in a long time, other than your mother of course but she ended up killing herself. It was a sad way to go for a powerful mage like her." You lunged at him. He killed everyone dear to you, he enslaved you, and he was keeping you from the last two people left alive that you cared about. It was his time to die!


	6. Chapter 6

Description

**Chapter 6**

Your P.O.V you lunged at him and your katana slice into his side faster than he had time to react. To anyone watching you were a blur, moving quickly in circles around him. He swung his blade at you like a barbaric fool. You stepped in front of him and grabbed him blade between your hands. Eyes just slits now, you spoke to this frightened lord in front of you. "Take to the grave with you my triumph of avenging my father and the fact that the one who you have oppressed is the one to be the cause of your death!" you said this through tights lips and almost in a whisper. You then took his blade and crushed the cheap metal between your palms. A look of shock and fear spread across his face as he realized that he was going to die. With a swift movement you sliced at Arbassa's arms with your (now covered with thorns) sword. He screamed in agony. "For all the pain and turmoil you have caused me I will cause an equal amount of physical pain for you. You will not die yet, but my thorns have poisoned you beyond repair, you shall die a slow, painful death my lord." with that you bowed to him with a maniacal laugh. Within moments he fell to the ground screaming in pain, he was turning a myriad of colors. The poison was taking effect and in a couple of agonizing hours he would be dead. You turned away from him, satisfied with your work, and walked towards the table. Rin was not crying like you expected her to, you guessed that her years with Sesshomaru had prepared her for things like this. You picked up a napkin to clean off your sword, and felt a strange sensation down your side, an irritating feeling, like a feather being brought down on your side. You looked down and nearly screamed in rage, so he had gotten at least one effective blow towards you, you just never noticed. It was bleeding pretty badly, the edges on your vision were turning black and you were just conscious long enough to hear Mika scream as Arbassa's lady came to attack you, she wanted revenge. You heard a clashing of blades and your world turned black.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V Alira withdrew her blade from around Arbassa, leaving green colored wounds behind. 'So her notorious Furunu is also poisonous. Impressive.' You watched as Arbassa fell to the ground screaming in agony, his mate watching his defeat with a horrified expression on her face. You heard Alira speak to Arbassa before he began screaming, "For all the pain and turmoil you have caused me I will cause an equal amount of physical pain for you. You will not die yet, but my thorns have poisoned you beyond repair, you shall die a slow, painful death my lord." She bowed and laughed, that's when you took notice of the deep wound on her right side. 'When did Arbassa manage to do that?' you pondered. Alira was walking towards the table now she withdrew her sword and used a napkin to clean it off. She started to become a little unsteady and was now covered in blood from the waste down; she looked down, her eyes blood red in rage. What happened next was a blur; Arbassa's mate growled in rage at her mates' side and withdrew her blade. She lunged for Alira not caring that Alira was nearly unconscious. Mika screamed afraid for her friend's life, too petrified to do anything. Your body went into autopilot as you stepped up to defend Alira's life. "You dare attack someone when their back is turned!? Where is your honor you filthy wench!" With that your blades clashed, within moments the demon was lying on the floor, bleeding to death. "What is your business defending that whore Sesshomaru, she deserves to die, she has given my mate a fate worse than death. She is a worthless filthy slave whose life is worth nothing, Why defend her!?" she snarled at you. You ignored her questioning; she was not someone worth explaining to. You walked away and towards Alira. She was unconscious and covered in blood with Mika at her side. "My lord, she needs medical attention and fast. The last time she did the sacred ritual was a many moons ago; she is weak and nearly powerless. The medics here cannot do much for her. Are you able to take her back with you?" Rin ran up to you, tears streaming down her face, "Please Lord Sesshomaru, she is going to die, please, we need her, oh please Lord Sesshomaru?" You looked at Rin's sad face; you did not wish to be the cause of this face being her permanent emotion if Alira died. "Jakken, grab Alira's things, we are to leave immediately!" Jakken jumped at your command, "But why mi' lord, do we honestly need another person to slow us down?" You turned to Jakken, "_Do not question your master!_" "Yes, milord!" Jakken hurried off to get their things. You watched as the medics took care of Alira's wound. As they turned her over to wrap the bandage around her, you say the scars from her beatings and whippings. You winced, 'For a demon to scar like that means Arbassa would beat her continually in the same spot. The bastard!' You growled at the thought and were glad that he was lying on the floor in agony. As soon as Jakken came back you ordered him to get Au-un ready, and went to pick up Alira. "Come Rin, we are leaving." You walked out to the waiting Au-Un and began to walk westward, occasionally looking at the beauty in your arms, wondering what was to happen now.


	7. Chapter 7

Description

**Chapter 7**

Your P.O.V. you kept floating in between darkness and consciousness. Currently you felt sharp pains in your side and knew you were conscious. You breathed in and a familiar yet pleasant aroma aroused your senses. Then you noticed your head was resting against something soft and warm, it too had the arousing scent. You snuggled in closer to the warmth but your peace was disturbed by Jakken's complaining about how you were slowing them down, and according to him you were making their journey even slower than Rin normally does. You sighed, "Toad will you quit your complaining you're making my headache even worse with that scratchy voice of yours." You decided to open your eyes and you were suddenly staring straight into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Your cheeks grew hot and you were pretty sure that they just turned pink along with your eyes. 'I wish my eyes didn't do that, they make my emotions sooo obvious. ' quickly you looked to the side so he could not see your face, "I give you my highest gratitude Milord, but I think I am well enough to walk now." You thought it best to lie and not tell him the truth of how you were still slipping between darkness and consciousness and how your side felt like there were a thousand knives in it. He stopped to let you down, still looking at you. You chose not to comment on his staring; after all he did save you from that dreadful woman _and_ from spending the rest of your life as Arbassa's slave. "Thank you Milord." With that you bowed and walked back towards Au-Un where Rin was sleeping. Jakken continued to complain for what seemed like an eternity until you could no longer take it. "Toad, I swear if you do not shut that trash heap of a mouth of yours I will take my blade and shove it down your throat. Do you understand me!?" The defiant look on his face told you he was not going to give up without a fight. "You are a mere slave, wench! Do not threaten me you mutt!" He hit a nerve with the mutt thing. You withdrew your Ise Burade and brought it up above your head. "Ahhh, Milord the wench has gone out of control!" with his plea you whapped him hard on the head with the thick of the blade. "Fine, I won't threaten any longer, I will just do as I please." you snapped your fingers and ice began forming over Jakken's lips, sealing them shut. "Ah! Now isn't that much better, I think this is going to be a peaceful trip now." You laughed and started to walk a little farther ahead than Jakken. You could've sworn you heard chuckling from Sesshomaru but you just forgot it, letting your thought preoccupy your mind. 'I wonder if Sesshy still holds a grudge against me for what I did. It wouldn't surprise me, and I guess I deserve it, but its been nearly over a hundred years since that incident. He still seems pretty cold hearted but something has changed. At least changed a little, I guess my vision was true. It was a good thing for Rin to go to Him. But I wonder if he still loves me as I do him, hm….' Sesshomaru disturbed your thoughts, "Jakken, tie Au-Un up, we are making camp here tonight. Alira, you are to make our dinner. Get Rin or Jakken to help you." With out even turning around to tell you this he walked over to the nearest tree and sat down to rest. Jakken tied Au-Un up and went to wake Rin up. "Jakken, I can do it, why don't you just rest and try to melt the ice off of your mouth." You chuckled silently at the last part and walked towards Rin. Shaking her gently you woke her up, "Rise and shine my little angel, its time for supper." Her eyes popped wide open and she jumped from Au-Un, attaching herself to your abdomen. You laughed hole-heartedly for the first in a long time. "It's nice to see you too my darling, did you sleep well?" You smiled down at her as she hugged you tighter. "Oh mommy, I was so worried about you, there was just so much blood, and every time I changed your bandages when we'd make camp, they just never seemed to be better. But I am so glad you are okay. I've missed you so much. Especially your cooking." She laughed as her stomach grumbled at the thought of food. You felt light hearted in the presence of your little girl. She always knew how to make you forget your pains. "Come Rin; let us go get herbs and meat for supper so we can satiate that hunger of yours." You squatted down and waited for her to mount your back. "Jakken we will be back in ten minutes to make dinner. Build a fire while we are gone please. Well we are off." With that you ran towards the forest with Rin riding piggy back. End your P.O.V.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V you couldn't help but look at her beautiful figure and face from under your eyelashes. She was breathtakingly gorgeous; there were only a few whose beauty compared to hers, your mothers' beauty and that of the Unicorn race. But Alira and your mother were of Unicorn decent, it makes sense that they were probably the two most beautiful beings to ever exist in this world. 'What am I doing, she is not worth my time. She is a mere servant, and a mutt at that.' You couldn't help but remember her from your childhood. You could remember all the good times you had together, and the bad times just like it was yesterday. She was always there for you when you were hurt, or if you were afraid. She was there when you needed her, and that meant a lot because fear was a constant thing for you due to the fact that you were the 1st child in a family of fifteen. You were always afraid of betraying your father's (who was the Western Lord at the time) expectations. You were always stressed at the fact that all of your younger siblings looked up to you and leaned on you for support. In a family of fifteen that was a lot of weight on your shoulders. Whenever it got too bad you two would run off and lie in your meadow and relieve each other's problems. She was your first love, and you were hers. But she betrayed your trust and broke your most sacred promise. She left when you most needed her, not even a goodbye or a warning. She up and left with your mother just before your whole entire clan and family were killed. You barely survived from the dragon who slaughtered everyone. But what made it worse was that you found out that she knew it all was going to happen, and she still left you. What made the pain even worse when it all happened was, that she came to the battle field standing at the edge of all the bodies and blood. She stood there with her eyes filled with tears, staring at the mess she looked up at you, crying uncontrollably. Then you saw your mother walk behind her and lay her hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her away from the painful sight. That was when your heart fell away never to heal again. That scene was forever imprinted on your memory. What always bugged you about it though was that she was crying when she saw everything. She had a knowing look in her eyes as if this had happened before, like in a vision but she looked so torn. 'She looked as if she wanted to run to me. Run into my arms and make everything better, like she wanted to apologize and explain. She would have too if it weren't for my mother, who didn't even glance back at me as she walked away from it all, from me and her past.' You shut your eyes and sat peacefully waiting for her to come back with the food. You sat pondering about reasons as to why she never told you or warned you about what was to come. 'I shall ask her one day and end this uselessness of her running through my mind.' You quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of her and Rin running throughout the castle, getting farther and farther away as you try to catch them. "Lord Sesshooommmarrruu…. Milooorrrd… a voice, soft as the wind called you back from your dream. You opened your eyes to see Alira holding out a bowl filled with rice, meat, and vegetables. "It's supper time Milord." She smiled at you and your thoughts from before your nap came to mind. You took the food without word and decided to ask her about it all tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Your P.O.V sitting down your nose began to cringe at the smell of cooked meat. Ever since Isabo began to teach you to control your powers, you could never make yourself eat it. Just the thought of eating the animal, knowing what its last thoughts were, where it was every time it ran away, never really seemed fair. Suddenly the thought of bringing the meat to you lips made bile try and snake its way up your stomach. Quickly you thought of much more pleasing thoughts. For example, you couldn't help but glancing over at Sesshomaru, wondering if he still loved you and if he would ever forgive you, let you explain. Sigh 'If only it were that easy.' You caught the toad, Jakken, staring at you. (You refuse to call him by his name because toad was just right to match his nasty attitude towards you.) "Toad, if you would please stop boring a hole in my head with those beady little eyes of yours, I think I'd like to enjoy my dinner." He glared at you and opened his mouth for the millionth time to whine at you since you woke up. "Mutt, are you afraid to eat the food you made. I saw you cringe your nose at it, did you poison it or something. I bet you did just so you could escape, filthy mixed breed." You stood up and walked over to Jakken and stared him down. His face changed from victorious to scared shitless. He stuttered as he cried for help, "My lord…. M….mm Milord, please control the wench! Milord _please_!" he back into a tree and you clunked him on the head several times. "Don't ever called me mixed breed, mutt, wench or bitch ever again you weakling lesser demon, _do you understand_!? I do not appreciate being insulted when I have done nothing to you. Treating others like shit just because you _think_ you have your precious lord protecting you means _nothing_! And for your information, the mixed blood you refer to is that of Wolf, Fox, and Unicorn. All of those demons except wolves are herbivores you idiot, I cannot eat meat, I get violently ill if I do unless during heat. Next time ignorant little prick, you might not be lucky enough to get away with just a lump or two." He stared at you, scared for his life. Slowly but surely he shook his head yes, he understood. "Good, now may we possibly get along from here out cuz if not, I am just going to make your life a living hell." Again he shook his and head. "Great!" you turned around to go eat your dinner, out of the corner of your eye you caught Sesshomaru looking at you from across the fire. He looked as if he had a smile on his face.

'Bastard is laughing at me, tsch figures, I am just some piece of entertainment for him.' "Ha!" "Oops, did I say that out loud." You blushed a deep red and rushed quickly to your seat. You silently ate your dinner while Rin yapped away at Jakken about how the three of you were going to have such a great time together from now on. Still thinking, you got up like a drone and collected the bowls, "I'll be back in a little, I will wash these and then I am going to bath. Rin, I will be back in a little to put you to bed, Okay?" She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, "Yes mommy." The forest was not very far and within it was a beautiful and serene watering hole. Without much thought you pulled a seed out of your bag and planted it applying a little magic to it so it grew. You plucked it and set it down so you could undress. 'Every time I use my powers, I get more and more tired, like the life is being drained out of me.' As if on cue you yawned. "It figures though, I've never tried going 3 years without doing the ritual, I usually do it every other month on a full moon." Taking the Lavender weed you pulverized it and stepped into the water. "I have gone from one master to the next, am I ever going to be free of this never ending enslavement?" you dunked under the water and screamed. Remembering the lavender powder you scrubbed it into your hair and onto your body. Your wounds were taking an eternity to heal. You looked up at the moon to see what phase it was in. The sky was black but for the stars, it was a new moon; you had at least a month before you could perform the ritual. "Until then I can only rely on my physical strength." You looked at your hand clenched into a fist against the starlight. "I wish you were here Love, I may have not loved you as much as I did Sesshomaru, but I still loved you more than anything in the world.' A light smile touched your face and you felt the tears streaming down your cheeks at the thought of your old family. 'I wish I never had that damn vision. They would both still be here if I hadn't.' You ran a finger over your fox ears, feeling the fluffiness between your fingers. 'I guess uncle Rohm was right about me being cursed.' Flashback "Kara, the council has asked me to come here to punish you for committing the worst taboo against the Kobe Unicorn Clan. You have slept with and bore the child of a half demon, and you being a half demon yourself has diluted this child's blood even more. You know we are the last of our race and we mate with only _Pure _Wolf demons to create another race with our blood decent. But your mother broke that law, resulting in your birth, but now you have repeated her mistake and mixed your blood with that of a half-demon wolf. You're child will pay for your mistake; she will eventually be taken over by her own powers. She is cursed. You have done this before and we took on you mistake by taking the child and caring for her but we cannot do this again, apparently you have not learned your lesson. Give Alira to me and we will see a burial fit for her. An abomination like her should not be allowed to live. Give her here!" Rohm glared at Kara. "That's enough Brother, you are scaring our poor sister." Isabo walked forward opening her arms to her tribal sister. "She may have sinned, my brother, but that does not mean you take an innocent life just because you are prejudiced." Isabo took the infant from her best friend Kara and cooed to the frightened baby. "I shall raise this child as my own if it means it will prevent the eternal sorrow of my dearest friend. I am sure my little Sesshomaru would love a little play mate." Isabo smiled kindly at her friend as she played with little Alira's hand. Rohm just glared at the both of them. He tilted his head towards the sky listening to the wind, he snapped his head forward again with a reluctant look about him. "The council agrees with this seeing that you, Isabo, are trained enough to handle her, _but _I shall have Yuki watch over Alira as she grows and report to me every full moon until Alira reaches age to mate." With that he whistled towards the forest calling forth a young fox demon. The demon transformed in mid-run into a teenage demoness. "Yes, elder? What is your command?" Yuki bowed and her brown hair made a curtain around her heart-shaped face. Kara gasped, this was her first born, and the child they took away from her when she became pregnant from the rape incident many years ago. This is the child that haunted her night and day. "Y-y-yuki! By the gods! How are you? You have grown so much!" Kara smiled through the tears at her beautiful daughter. Yuki looked up a bit surprised at how the woman addressed her. She took notice of the changing "rainbow" eyes and instantly knew that this woman was her vile mother. "Hello _mother_. It's so nice to meet you." Yuki said as if the words would poison her if she let them sit on her tongue for long. All the while Isabo could not help but cry inside for her friend. Kara flinched and looked away. "I see you have trained Yuki well, she has become very beautiful. She looks just like her grandfather." Kara said trying to avoid eye contact with the estranged girl. Yuki was blessed with normal eyes and not her mother's eyes, which showed her weaknesses. "You think so, because I was hoping to make her my bride when she reaches of age." Kara's eyes widened, shocked at his horrible revelation. "Of course Rohm, she is a bride most befitting you." She barely caught the smirk on Rohm's face. "Yuki, you are to watch over Alira until she is of mating age, do you understand?" Yuki bowed to Rohm once more, "Yes milord, I shall watch over the abomination, if that is what you wish." She transformed into a fox demon once more and walked to Isabo's side. "That's a good girl. Now Isabo you may take your leave but do not forget that she still has unicorn blood in her and you must teach her the ways of our people, that includes the talk of the mating ritual when she goes into her first heat. Comprehend?" Rohm smiled his most maniacal smile in ages. "Yes _Brother_, I do." Isabo allowed Kara to kiss her child on last time, making sure that Rohm didn't see Kara put an enchanted charm on Alira's wrist. "Good-bye my friend, do not be sad for your child is in good hands." With that Isabo turned towards the forest, clutching the crying child to her chest. End of Flashback You lifted your hand into the air, looking at your bracelet. sigh "I wish I could have gotten to know my mother, even if she did seem cowardly. Curse Uncle Rohm and his self-righteous ways. At least Yuki got out of his clutches okay. Oh that reminds me, I need to call her." You made a low but audible whistle, calling your half-sister to you. A fox came bounding through the forest towards the watering hole. "Yuki, it is so nice to see you." You scratched her ears in their most sensitive spot, making her leg twitch. You laughed at her reaction, "I have been gone a long time, all that time could have been used to kill Naraku and free you from being trapped in your fox form. Poor Yuki. I swear I will try and make fast work of Naraku." Yuki growled and turned towards the bushes, sensing an intruder. "Who's there?" you could faintly smell his demonic aura, 'Damned nose is getting weaker.' Yuki ran towards the peeping tom, barking and growling, whatever it was got fed up and kicked Yuki. "Yuki! How dare you harm my sister you bastard!" You shouted and stood up, grabbing you Ise Burade from the waterside. In a blink of an eye your sword was knocked form your hands and you were face to face with Sesshomaru. "Do not raise your sword to me Wench, I am your master and you do as I say!" You blinked and then suddenly blushed as you realized that you were completely nude. Sesshomaru took notice of your eyes and cheeks and looked down at you. He quickly brought his attention back to your face and proceeded as before. "Yes milord, what do you need, you have given me quite a fright?" He blinked, dislodging his eyes from yours and cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes, I came here to require some information from you about _that_ day. Why did you leave without warning?" he refused to make eye contact again, he was _trying_ to show superiority but you knew he'd lose it if he looked you straight in the eyes. "Oh, you came for that? Well, it's kind of complicated. Do you remember when I would have visions?" You asked quietly. "Yes, I remember. Most of them caused you horrible nightmares. What about them?" he finally made eye contact. His eyes were still cold as ice, yet showed concern, but as quick as the look came it disappeared. Breath catching in your throat there was a sudden urge to kiss him. Fighting the urge, you continued on with your answer. "One year before Ryūkotsusei attacked, I had a vision of everything that happened. I didn't know when it would happen but I never wanted it to happen. I kept seeing it over and over again, the slaughter of our family and your change into a cold-hearted Lord. Flashback Inu no Taishou (father) was trying to save Sesshy and our siblings from the Red Dragon but the dragon got a shot in and injured papa severely, Sesshy got knocked unconscious and the rest were burned alive. Papa fought hard until Ryūkotsusei got his claw through Papa's chest, sealing him to the tree. Before he died papa took the dragon down before Ryūkotsusei could finish off the rest of the Northern Lands. Tears found their way down your cheeks again either in real life or just in your vision/dream. You shot up, accidentally tossing the blanket aside. You were sweating to death from the nightmare come to life. A new stream of tears flowed down your face as you thought of everything that occurred after the first vision came. Even after telling Isabo of the vision and moving to a near by village they still happened. You remembered clear as a bell what Isabo warned you about after your very first vision. "Once a vision occurs those who are involved have their futures set in stone from then on, if an outside force tries to change the outcome of their destiny there is to be a much worse fate than from before." The tears flowed harder. You remembered the look on Papa's face once you told him of these visions. He was devastated that he had to choose who could live and who would die. He chose not to act so at least Sesshy could live, because in the second vision _everyone_, including humans in the western lands, was slaughtered. You remember watching as Ryou turned the beautiful western lands into a fiery wasteland. Sesshy and you were the last two alive only because Ryou wanted it that way. He watched as you two fought. He was mad about your leaving and wanted you dead because he thought this all was your fault, you both ended up killing each other just like Ryou wanted. What made this scene more painful for you was that Ryūkotsusei had a spell over you, but not him, they were Sesshy's true feelings. End of Flashback You looked away from Sesshomaru, the taste of salty tears in your mouth; you felt such guilt at this revelation. "I begged Isabo to allow me to see you again, but she said it would just ensure the second fate even more. She asked me if I wanted to see you live, and then continued to ask if I wanted to be responsible for so many deaths if I went to see you. I realize now that she was playing a little dirty but it was for the good of all. The thought of being responsible for all those deaths, and on top of that _yours_, I just couldn't do it." You held back a sob of the thought of Sesshomaru having died that day. He was looking through you not taking notice of your pain. "I snuck away anyways right after I had the last repeat of this vision; I wanted to do my best to warn you and the others because how frequent the nightmarish visions occurred lately told me it was that day it would occur." You looked at the ground ashamed with yourself. "I realize now it was kind of selfish to want to save you all so I wouldn't be lonely but it was a lost cause anyhow, I was too late. When I finally came to the scene papa was already dead along with the others and you were covered in blood, just standing there staring at me in anger and fear." You looked up in time to see Sesshomaru's angry glare. He grabbed your throat in an instant and squeezed tight, leaving poison burns. "Don't you _ever _address my father, the great lord, like he was something special to you! _Understand!?_" He dropped you in the water. Standing up you glared right back at him. "Inu no Taisho was the only father figure I have _ever_ had Sesshomaru! He treated me like his own kin and vowed on the day Isabo brought me home that he'd love me like his own daughter. I loved that man as much as you did Sesshomaru and no one is ever going to change that for me! Got that!?" Inu's image popped into your head causing a tear to fall. "You disgust me, weakling wench!" He gritted his teeth together and turned around to walk away. "I miss him like crazy, Sesshomaru. He's the only person whose love and trust still holds strong for me, even in death. Because you see, everything I touch falls to pieces, I guess I am just cursed that way." Another tear fell as you slid in the water turning your back on Sesshomaru. "I fear I have told you more than you wanted. Now if you don't mind Milord, Rin is waiting for me." Wiping the remaining tears from your eyes you stood and grabbed your things. "We leave at dawn tomorrow morning, if you are not ready by then we will leave without you." Without another word he disappeared. After fully clothing your self you went to grab the bowls. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the water and suddenly an image of your former family came to mind. The tears came without warning this time and you collapsed to your knees sobbing hysterically. "Every bit of happiness I receive in my life disappears, and it's always my fault somehow." You cried until the tears became dry sobs. Collecting yourself together you wiped the tears away once again. "I guess Sesshomaru finds me weak huh? It wouldn't surprise me, because it's the truth." Yuki snuggled next to you hoping to provide some comfort. You smiled reassuringly at her and rubbed her head as you picked yourself up. "It's alright one-Sama, I feel better now that I've said it. I've got to stop this pity party and gather my strength back together because if I don't there's no way I'll be able to kill Naraku for you. Alright, let's go! There's a little girl back at camp who's probably dying to see you!" With that you brought your spirits back up and headed towards camp, taking note of a rare eavesdropper nearby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

You slashed your poison whip at a nearby tree, causing it to disintegrate in an instant. 'I forgot how feisty she is, damn it! She pisses me off like no other!' You punched the tree. crack Branches fell around you and you sliced at them breaking then into logs. 'She was always able to make me lose my cool like many other things, damn her!' You walked forward a little more trying to rid yourself of the anger. 'How dare she address father that way, that mutt! She does not deserve to live let alone act as if she cared for him.' You smirked to yourself at this thought. 'She does it again and she might not live long enough to finish saying his name.' You chuckled at this thought, 'That's exactly what I'll do, I'll kill her next time she disobeys me, to show how powerful I am since it's her fault I was not able to defeat father.' The thought of hearing her scream in agony calmed your nerves. But then the thought of Rin crying over Alira made you regret doing so. 'What do I care, she's just a weak human girl who cares for demons.' With that you let it slip from your mind and walked towards camp but you were caught off guard by a gentle sobbing. It was coming from the direction you just came from. 'That weakling of a woman is crying again!?' You growled with fury at such weakness. You stopped and listened to what was causing her to cry again. 'Probably broke a nail.' Her sobs calmed a bit and turned into hiccups. "Every bit of happiness I receive in my life disappears, and it's always my fault somehow." You cried until the tears became dry sobs. Collecting yourself together you wiped the tears away once again. "I guess Sesshomaru finds me weak huh? It wouldn't surprise me, because it's the truth." Smirking to yourself you agreed, 'Yes, everything is your fault because you are weak which is why you are no match for me, vile whore.' That lesser demon whimpered at Alira and attempted to comfort her. 'There's no need to stay any longer, this has satisfied me for now.' As you were about to leave she spoke again, "It's alright one-Sama, I feel better now that I've said it. I've got to stop this pity party and gather my strength back together because if I don't there's no way I'll be able to kill Naraku for you. Alright, let's go! There's a little girl back at camp who's probably dying to see you!" She left in the direction of camp with the fox following. "You may actually be of use to me for once, woman. If she can defeat Naraku then she is powerful enough for me to defeat, but if not she dies in the process and is no longer a pest to me. This may work very well." You followed suit and found a tree near camp, wishing to stay away from them when Yuki was reintroduced to Rin. "Emotional displays disgust me! Human traits are weak and annoying." End POV

Your POV "Rin dear, I have a surprise for you." She looked up through sleepy eyes and caught sight of Yuki. Her eyes widened instantly and she charged at Yuki despite her lack of sleep. "Geez Rin, don't strangle her!" You both laughed while Yuki gave off something you began to recognize as some sort of laughter. "Alright missy, like I promised I will give you a lullaby to put you to sleep. How about I play my Ehru for you? (FYI an Ehru or Nikko is a violin like instrument popular in Japan and China mostly during the dynastic years and is very similar to a Violin in sound and looks.) They both nodded vigorously. "Alright, give me one moment to find it and I'll play your favorite lullaby. Now, where did I put that thing? OH! That's right, its in my knapsack!" you pulled it out, sat down and began the lullaby on a soft, beautiful chord. While you played night air seemed to become a little clearer like your mind did. The lullaby not only put Rin and Yuki to sleep but also never failed to calm you. You began to sing softly along with the music, adding to the beauty of the night by singing in the old language. (when I say old language I am using Latin because most languages derived from it except for the eastern region of the world like Japan, China, etc.)

"Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,  
Li tutti vivono in pace e in onesta.  
Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,  
Come le nuvole che volano,  
Pien' d'umanita in fondo all'anima.  
(oboe)  
Nella fantasia esiste un vento caldo,  
Che soffia sulle citta, come amico.  
Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,  
Come le nuvole che volano,  
Pien' d'umanita in fondo all'anima"

You sang ever so softly as to not wake them. "This is the only time when I truly feel at peace. When I forget about visions, war, hatred, and death is only when I play and sing for my children blood or not, through acquaintance or a complete stranger of a child who has lost their way." You smiled at the thought of when you first met Rin, for it was a blessing to come upon her. "I remember like it was yesterday."

Flashback "Dear, we must be off soon, twilight is coming and we have to secure the gates." Kurade came from inside your little home carrying his Naginata. "Yes, yes _mother_! You should lighten up a bit, no one ever bothers with this village, and they are too insignificant for any band of robber to take an interest. They are all too interested in Nabunaki village with all the nobles visiting there." He rolled his eyes at you in an attempt to be comical. 'Besides, my beloved mate, you should be back inside, lying down with a hot cup of tea. We don't want our little angel there to get hurt now do we?" For the millionth time he started doing the baby talk thing and rubbed your belly. "Kurade, I swear if you do that one more time, I will literally give you a cold shoulder. And besides I am perfectly fine with this, I am plenty strong enough to fight off a bandit or two in my condition. Do you seriously think that a little pregnancy will stop me from protecting these people?" With that you pulled out your Furunu and pointed it at your kind mate, "Do you understand? I refuse to fall to anyone. I will always fight to keep my family and myself alive." You sheathed the sword and walked towards the gate. "Yes dear, but you know you make it so hard to keep a straight face when you act like this. Your beauty is magnified by your pregnancy so its kind of hard for you to look angry or scary, you just look absurdly beautiful and foolish." He chuckled lightly at his own remark. "Jeez, why did I mate with such a hopelessly loveable person!?" Kurade pulled you closer to him and nuzzled your neck. "Because you finally wanted to settle down and find happiness, I just don't know why a babe like you would choose me." He smiled at you knowing this always irritated you because you had told him a million times why you fell in love with him. "Kurade, how many times do you have to hear this!? I chose you because when I was in a terrible heat you offered to help me, and when it was all over you charmed me completely. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You were the first true chance at happiness I had seen in a while. There, are you satisfied now?" "ACK! Will this little one _ever_ stop kicking me!?" Simultaneously you both broke out into laughter as you were in view of the village gate. You both stopped suddenly, hearing a child crying through a yelling match. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a girl child!? Who will continue our family name if we have only a girl child!? You worthless woman you couldn't even give me the son you promised!" The child cried louder at it's parents distress. "Alira, doesn't that voice belong to the noble head of the village?" You listened more intently, while trying to catch his scent. "Yes, it is. That poor woman, she couldn't control something like this." You shook your head and walked towards the main house by the gate. "Alira, No! This is none of our business! Come back here now!" you turned sharply towards your mate. "When there is the life of an innocent child on the line then it is my business!" Your mate looked confused, "On… the... line…? You were listening to his thoughts?" Comprehension clicked quickly for him. "He's going to kill the child because it's not a son!?" "Yes, now I must hurry. Come Kurade, we are about to have a child a little earlier than planned." You both rushed to the main house and barged right in as the infant silenced. The Master was holding a butcher knife over the baby's body while his mate just cried silently, not able to do anything to stop him. "Stop right there Master Aiko! This can be resolved fairly easily." He jumped in surprise at your entrance. "Demon! What are you doing here, I did not summon you!? Now leave, I have some business to attend to." He raised the blade a little higher and readied himself to kill. "If you truly do not like the child I will just simply take her from you, resolving all your problems." He blinked rapidly and turned towards you, thankfully lowering the knife. "What do you mean simply!? This child is my flesh and blood; I will resolve this the way I see fit. If you oppose me demon, then you are welcome to leave this village." He picked the knife up again. "But I do oppose Aiko, and I will gladly leave this village if I have to if it means I can save this little girls life. But I hope you understand young sir, that once my mate and I leave there are no longer strong demons protecting your village from thieves, bandits, and other things, things that threaten you and not your villagers. If we leave _you_ will be at a loss, not us. Do you understand young master?" He understood the threat that you'd send people after him. His eyes widened at this. "What do you want Alira? What is it that will make you stay?" You smirked. "I don't give you humans enough credit in the brains department." Kurade snickered at your joke. "What we want Aiko is for you to release the child into our care, really this won't inconvenience you at all. In fact it will help you because you will never have to see this child again. Hell, we may not even stay for very much longer in your village after this." Kurade cracked his knuckles, smiling menacingly towards the rat. Aiko's eyes widened more so than before. This made him look more like the rat you thought he was. He was always selling out his people and was truly a vile man. The only reason you two stayed was to protect the people from him. But once you left you'd be sure to send a friend to kill him and make sure that the villagers were protected. "Please Husband, give little Rin to them. This way no blood need be shed." She grabbed Aiko's hand and pulled the butcher knife away from him. "Thank you Rima, you will not regret it." You walked over to the fuming Aiko and took the child from the butchers block. "Don't think I will forget this Demon! You will pay for defying me and threatening me." You ignored him as you both walked back towards the hut to welcome the infant to your home. "Hello little Rin, I am going to be your new mother from this day forth. Welcome to the family!" You smiled encouragingly to the infant who grabbed your nose in return. She pulled hard causing you to yelp and then giggled. "I'll tell you one thing; she's got a strong grip." You both laughed as you tried to release the angels grip on your nose. "Why don't you stay here and sing her to sleep while I patrol the borders? Better in fact would be for you to get some rest yourself." He left the hut as you played the lullaby Isabo always sung to you on your Ehru. "I love you little Rin, I hope you love this song like I do." End of Flashback

You came to the final notes of the song and laughed. "Who would've thought that it would end up being her favorite song to hear?" You transformed into your fox form and curled around little Rin. "Sleep tight my little angel" You growled as your eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alira's P.O.V you were in a deep sleep, having a strange dreamlike nightmare. Dream P.O.V You sat in a bare meadow playing a strange tune on your Nikko. It was slow and sad but still very beautiful. Tears ran down your face unexpected. "What! Why am I crying?" You suddenly looked up sensing someone else's presence nearby. Your eyes opened wide in shock, "This is too cruel, he's dead why bring him back even in dream!?" You dropped your instrument and sobbed hard into your palms. "why? Why! _Why!? _Why do you torture me so!?" you were afraid to look up, afraid that his image would turn into the image of his dead body that always haunted you. You jumped in shock as two arms wrapped around you but quickly relaxed back into his chest. "There, there my love, dry your tears and tell me what's wrong." He spoke softly in your ear, causing your hold body to tingle. "Kurade, how are you here? You're dead, this can't be anything but a dream." You looked down disappointed at this revelation. "That is true my dear, but this is the world of dreams and everything and anything can happen here, even the dead coming back to life." He got up and made you stand and face him. "Here you can say or do anything without consequences." He smiled his ever chipper smile at you and your heart skipped a beat. "Kurade, I've missed you so much. I constantly blame myself for you and Mitsuki's death, I never thought I would ever have the chance again to talk to you like this, to ask for forgiveness." You looked down, waiting for his response. He chuckled lightly and lifted your chin. "If you keep blaming yourself for everything your going to be old and gray way before your meant to be." His eye suddenly became serious, "Alira, do not blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't tell what was to happen, you were only trying to protect us. Now do me a favor and smile for me will you?" You did just as he asked. His face moved closer to the point where your breath mingled with his. "You don't know how much I've missed you." You grinned playfully and traced your finger over his lips. "As I have missed you my darling." Your lips touched and many good memories came flooding back with the one kiss. He ran his tongue over your lips asking for entrance. You allowed him, 'I forgot how good a kisser he was.' It was pure bliss. You relaxed and let your guard down for once. The kiss deepened and became more intense. His hand found it's way to your shoulder and her slid your sleeve down until your breast and abdomen were exposed. His practiced hand fondled and teased you, causing you to moan. You felt his smile with self satisfaction and then all you could hear was an ear splitting scream. You realized it was you screaming. Every nerve in your body was on fire as you looked down at the source of the pain. Kurade's hand formed into an iced dagger was embedded in your stomach. Kurade pulled his hand out and smirked as you fell to the ground. "Why Kurade, Why!?" The tears ran freely as the blood flowed even faster down your legs. You tasted the blood in your mouth and knew this was a nightmare. "Why don't I answer for him my dear?" Naraku stepped from the shadows clapping. "I thank you Kurade for you wonderful performance." Kurade bowed to Naraku as he walked up to you. "My poor, poor beauty. I brought him back to life with a jewel shard. His life is fueled by the hatred he pours into that tainted shard." He laughed maniacally, sending shivers down your spine. Kurade leaned down and pulled you up by your hair. The pain of all this was just way too real. 'What's going on? I should have awoken by now' "Like I would ever forgive you filthy wench! You never loved me, the only person you ever loved was the disgusting dog! The fact that you walked away as Mitsuki and I were slaughtered proves I am correct!" he pulled on your hair harder. You screamed in agony as he dropped you and kicked you in your wounded stomach. He laughed continuing to kick you. "You only mated with me to humor me you bitch! How stupid I was!" He punctuated this by kicking you harder."Kurade, I always loved you and Mitsuki. How could I not?" you coughed up more blood. He just glared down at you and walked away. "My dear Alira, did you think I would be that easy to defeat? You are so naïve, never underestimate an opponent." He laughed and disappeared in a purple miasma. "I can't die here, not now! oh please, someone help me. Please dear gods, don't let my children die here with me!" You coughed up more blood as you body started to numb and your vision got black around the edges. A pair of feet appeared in your line of vision. He knelt down with a concerned look on his face. "I must be hallucinating, there's no way he'd come to save me now." Your vision became blurry with tears. A blurred vision of your hallucinated Sesshomaru lifted you and kissed your forehead. "I'm real, and what's more real is the fact that you need medical attention and you need it now!" He sped off in the direction of the castle. You heard yourself say a faint goodbye as your vision finally clouded over. The last thing you heard was his quiet pleas telling you to hold on, to not leave him. End Dream P.O.V

You shot up screaming in agony. You knew you were awake but the image of Kurade standing over you, looking at you with such hatred, was blinding you. You struggled to stand and realized there was a sharp pain in your side. Rin and the other awoke with a fright, and realized there was something wrong. You tried to walk a little further away from them, ignoring the pain. The tears streamed down your face and you noticed that you were in you humanoid form with your demon markings glowing. 'What's happening to me? Was it a vision? But I've never had one so intense and real before…' A tickling sensation was coming from your side. You looked down and saw blood oozing from your old wound. 'It's like it's been newly inflicted!' The pain grew stronger and you collapsed to your knees. "Mommy! Mommy! What happened momma!? Who did this to you!?" She hugged you and sobbed. Yuki came over and tried licking your wounds clean. Your vision began to fade. "Milord! Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Alira is injured!" Jakken yelled for Sesshomaru's help. You felt His arm beneath you and he threw you over his shoulder. "Jakken, pack up camp and head towards the castle. I'm going ahead. I will see you there." A white miasma like cloud surrounded you two just as you vision went black.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V Your thoughts were disturbed by a scream piercing the night. 'It's coming from camp' You ran towards camp puzzled as to why there was a scream when no demon was nearby. You stopped just on the edge of the forest. In front of you, you saw Alira sitting up screaming her heart out. Her eyes and marking were glowing and she was bleeding profusely form her wound. 'She's having a vision' She stood and wobble walked away from the others. Jakken and the others woke up curious as to what happened. Rin and Yuki noticed Alira's absence and looked over to where she now kneeled eyes still alight. They all ran to her with Rin crying for her "mother". Jakken was calling for your help. "I'm here Jakken." You walked towards the scene wrinkling you nose at the strong smell of blood. 'What happened to her?' "Milord, Lady Alira needs help.' Jakken started to plea with you, he plead for you to save her. "I can see that Jakken." You lifted her and threw her over your shoulder. "Jakken pack up and meet me at the castle, I'm going ahead. I will see you there." You sped off in the direction of home cursing her for staining your clothes with her blood. "Stupid woman can't even protect herself." You smirked. 'But I have seen her have a vision before and they've never given her wounds. What's happening to her?' You let these thoughts dominate your mind as you ran towards the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Your P.O.V Your eyes fluttered open. You were a violet and ivory decorated room. You currently were lying in the queen sized bed in the center of the room. It was newly refurbished and even had a balcony and what looked like it's own bathroom. Lifting the covers you looked down at yourself. You were half naked and covered in bandages from the waist up to your breasts, leaving them bare. 'Why am I only in bandages and underwear?' An image of Sesshomaru undressing you came to mind and you blushed. Your embarrassment suddenly turned to pain as your side began to hurt. You lay back down and finally took notice of little Rin laying next to you fast asleep. You pulled her close to you as you passed out from the pain. You awoke again to a gentle breeze playing across your skin. "I'm glad you're awake Milady. Would you like me to finish dressing your wounds or would you like to do so yourself. I hear you can do wonders in healing with magic." A slender fair skinned woman stood before you. She had long black hair, golden brown eyes, average height, and small proportions. She bowed slightly to you. "I am Mamoru Kamera." She smiled lightly at you. "I'm Alira. You have no need to bow to me Kamera because from this point on we are friends. Please take good care of me." She nodded and asked the same of you. "Would you mind handing me those ace bandages Kamera?" She rushed them over to you, acting a little nervous. "Thank you." You un-wrapped your old bandages, handed them to Kamera and applied some ointment before re-wrapping yourself. "Kamera, why don't you loosen up a bit, I'm not going to bite you." She froze eyes wide. "I'm sorry Milady it's just actually being in the same room as the legendary Unicorn Mage has me all jittery. I mean compared to your medical knowledge I'm just a novice." She blushed and looked down. "Trust me Kamera, power isn't everything. It comes with loads of responsibility and stress that you'd never want to deal with. It gets tiring. Sometimes having only a little power is wonderful, and then you're not completely dependant upon it." You smiled at her relieved look. "Thank you Milady." She seemed to still be a little nervous around you. "There's no need to call me 'Milady', I'm here to work, just like you. Milord told me in order to repay him that I was to become his slave so I could care for Rin in Jakken's stead. It doesn't seem so bad I guess." The girls face went from shy to horrified. "What's wrong Kamera?" She looked down, afraid to make eye contact. "Alira-sama, don't you know?" She had tears forming in her eyes. "What Kamera, what don't I know? Don't tell me something happened to Rin!" She shook her head. "Then what is it?" She wiped at the tears and began to speak. "Milord has had slave women to care for Rin before. They usually don't even last a week. Because when he buys slaves, it's not only to care for young mistress Rin, but to "please"' Milord. He usually just sends Jakken or one of the higher up servants to get someone." You were mortified; you were right back where you started. You were a slave for some sick bastard with a hunger for sex. "What happens to these women that cause them to lose their 'job'?" You were afraid to hear the answer for you already knew it. "Well, usually after a couple nights with Milord, the slave women are weakened beyond repair and since he's so rough he ends up killing them." You stared at her open mouthed. "What?" you words were barely even a whisper. She looked down again. "The women usually all look the same, blonde or close to blonde colored hair, blue or golden eyes, striking features, and shapely. The thing is that they all died so easily because they were all human, but you're the first demoness that he made a slave. And in looks your no different that them, except for your demon markings and eyes." You were speechless. "It's never going to end is it? I'm never going to stop having to repay for my sins, am I?" Kamera just looked at you, worried and confused. "Milady, what do you mean?" You snapped back to reality just in time to catch her question. You looked at her, wondering if you should really tell her. 'She seems perfectly harmless. Why not, it'll make me feel better about this all.' "You see Kamera, this isn't the first time I was forced to be a sex slave. Milord just freed me from the Northern Lord, which is how I got this bruise around my neck and this gash in my side." You went on to tell her how you were first enslaved. How you were tricked, betrayed, used, beaten, and showboated for three years weakening day by day and year by year. When you finally finished at the part where you woke up in this room she had tears streaming down her face and a pile of used tissues in her lap. "Oh, Alira-sama I never knew that the reason you had disappeared for so long was because you were enslaved. Everyone thought you went mad and murdered you family and then ran off to the far west to live with the Europeans. Such a sad and painful story." She hugged you tight, hoping to lift your pain. "In the worst of times I just stand tall and tell myself, 'What ever makes me fall, I shall stand again and be that much stronger. I will not give up on my happiness just because of this detour.' Or something like that." You laughed; hiding your true feelings, wishing you could really stand tall at this moment and say that. 'But I can't, I've fought so hard for so long that I'm just about to give up.' She leaned back to take a hard look at you and wiped away her tears. "You're right, you've been through worse. You wouldn't be the legendary Unicorn Mage if you weren't this strong." She tried to smile but failed. "Alira-sama, what are you going to do about this 'slave' situation?" You smiled at her. "Why Kamera, I'm going to tell that spoiled man that if he so much as says something sexual to me, he's a dead man." She laughed at that. You played along but your mind was in turmoil. 'How can I beat him off without my powers? Without them I am just as weak as those human women he killed before.' You frowned forgetting the world around you while you pondered your problem. "Ali-sama, what's wrong now?" You snapped back from your train of thought. "Oh, it's nothing Kame-san." She smiled and stood to take her leave. "Oh and Ali-sama, There is a beautiful Kimono laid out for you over there for dinner, but you have to clean up a bit. Masters' Orders." She grimaced at the last part. "Thank you." As soon as the door shut you turned to Rin. "Alright little miss, how many times have I told you not to listen in on adults' conversations." She opened her eyes and looked down. "Sorry mommy. I won't do it again." She looked even sadder now. "What's wrong sweet heart? Usually you're not this serious when I scold you." She sat up and hugged you. "Mommy is that what really happened to Daddy and Mi-nii-sama?" You heard the tears affecting her voice and felt them on your shoulder. "Now, now sweetie, don't cry. Papa wouldn't be happy to hear he was making you sad." You pulled her back to wipe the tears. "Yes, Hun. That was all the truth. But there's no reason to cry because if they aren't reincarnated yet then they are still watching over you, waiting for you to become a wonderful young woman any man would be out of him mind not to fall in love with." She laughed, lighting up her small face. "There we go, that's my little Rin. A child's laughter can cure a million illnesses, I swear it." This brought a round of giggles from her accompanied by a hiccup. "Thank you Momma, you always know how to cheer me up. But did you really go through all that pain and suffering?" You nodded and smiled. "But like I said, I just have to stand tall and never give up. Because what does not kill me makes me stronger." She looked a little unsure. "Mommy, please don't leave like the others did. I always end up being alone because all my caretakers disappear." Her face saddened a bit. "But they were just caretakers, they weren't your momma. I could never leave my baby girl." You stood up, picked her up and gave her a bear hug. 'So she didn't hear what happened to the others, and that I'm here as a slave. Thank goodness.' You winced in pain, loosening your grip. "I forgot about this pesky wound." Rin pulled from your grasp rushing to the bathroom. "Don't worry Mommy, I'll draw you a bath that'll make you feel lots better!" You heard the water running and a plop which you guessed was a bubble bath bar. "That sounds wonderful Rin. Thank you." You grabbed the Kimono that Kamera mentioned and walked to the bathtub. "It smells wonderful baby girl." She turned to you and smiled. "I know, it's you favorite scent. I remembered from when I was little that you loved to smell lilies. There are more bath bars over there if you want something else." You kissed her forehead. "Lilies are perfect Hun. Thank you. Now why don't you go get ready for dinner?" She gave you a salute and a stern "Yes ma'am!" and walked out soldier style. "Ha ha ha ha, what a delightful girl she is. And this bath is absolutely wonderful!" You let yourself relax as you scrubbed away all your stress and worries. You heard the door open in the bedroom. "Rin, Didn't I just tell you to go get ready for dinner?" You were surprised as to who answered back. "I'm not that child you foolish woman. I am Jakken, and I am here to tell you that dinner is ready." He sounded slightly offended. "Oh, I'm sorry Jakken. Thank you very much. I'll be down in a minute." "Be sure not to be late. Milord dislikes tardiness immensely." With that said he left in what sounded like a hurry. "He's kind of growing on me, that toad." You grabbed towel and the Kimono and walked out into the bedroom. "It's kind of cold in here." You looked over at the balcony doors and saw they were open. "Now who did that? Kamera probably left them open." You walked over to see the view. That wonderful scent of the forest and soap that belonged only to Sesshomaru wafted around you. "That's strange, when was Lord Sesshomaru in here?" You shrugged it off and walked back to get changed. The kimono was a midnight blue with an intricate wave pattern and golden moons and stars woven into the waves. The sash was black and had gold fringes. The slippers were also midnight blue with the black waves across them and a gold star at each ending point of the waves. The black and blue brought out your fairness and your light hair accented nicely. "If I say so myself I look goddamn beautiful. Well, I guess it's time to flaunt it!" with that you made it so you showed a little cleavage, just to piss him off. You prepared yourself to deal with whatever glare you got from Sesshomaru for being late. When you walked into the dining room you didn't get the result you expected. It was like the world came to a halt. They all were staring at you, as if they were looking upon a miracle. Some of the servants and all at the table, except Sesshomaru, either said "beautiful" or "gorgeous". You blushed and walked to only other seat open at the table that had a setting. Thankfully it was the farthest away from Sesshomaru. You could still feel all their eyes on you. "What!? Do I have a sign on my back or something!?" They all snapped back to reality and continued with what they were doing, trying to avoid your glare. Rin was the first to speak as they brought the food to the table. "Wow Mommy! You look really pretty! That kimono is gorgeous too!" She laughed. "Yes, Milady you do look stunning." This time it was the servant who set the platter in front of you. You blushed what you were sure was a deep red. "Thank you…" He gasped. "Milady, your eyes!" 'Oh, crap I forgot that my eyes scare a lot of people.' You sighed, "Its fine, it's normal for my eyes to change color with my mood or emotion." He laughed nervously. "Oh, that's it." With that he lifted the lid. You instantly felt the bile rise when you looked at it. "I think I'm going to be sick!" It was a small roasted pig or something similar that had an apple in its mouth and it smelled absolutely horrifying. Rin gasped, "Oh no Goro, Momma can't eat meat. Didn't anyone tell you!?" "No they didn't Miss Rin." You got up from the table and rushed into what the kitchen. You met up with the smell there. You saw a door that you hoped led outside. "I have to get away from that smell or I am going to throw up!" You rushed out the door from the kitchen knocking a server over. You stepped out into the fresh air, feeling you were finally safe. "Ali-sama! Are you okay!?" It was Kamera. "You look positively green!" You glared up at her from between your knees. "Ya' Think!?" She stepped back. "What happened?" Finally feeling better you explained why you were sick. "I can't eat meat because I'm a fox demon and unicorn. It's against our beliefs to eat other animals." You took a deep breathe, clearing out your system. "They just tried to feed me a little roasted piglet! To you it may have smelt fantastic but to me it smells horrendous!" She laughed. "You kidding me, I haven't had a decent meal like that in years. In fact I don't miss them at all. A simple meal tastes just a good." You smiled at her. "Now, why don't we go fix you up some food that won't induce vomiting?" She grabbed your arm and dragged you toward the kitchen. "Thank you, Kame-chan." You hooked arms with you, "No problem girl, friends have to have each others backs." You both cackled with delight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Chapter 12

Quickly she fixed up a meat free venue for you to bring back to the dining area. "Are you okay now Momma?" Rin ran up to you. "I'm perfectly fine dear, just go back to your meal." She sat back down just as Goro came to apologize. "I'm so sorry Milady; I didn't mean to make you sick." You smiled politely at him. "It's fine Goro. I should have told Kamera to come and tell you while I was bathing." You stood and bowed slightly, "So I'm the one who should apologize." You stood up straight and saw his flustered expression. "T-t-there's no problem here ma'am." He turned swiftly on his heel and practically ran to the kitchen.

"Are you just going to stand there Miss Alira or are you going to eat?" Jakken snapped at you. "Oops, I guess I'm holding up dinner." You laughed nervously as you felt Jakken's glare bore into your head. You caught Sesshomaru looking at you with a mixed look of fascination and frustration. You decided to tease him a bit. "Is there some rice stuck to my face _Master_, or are you just being rude?" His eyes flared up in anger. You laughed and heard Jakken gasp. Rin leaned close to you. "_Mommy what are you doing? Milord gets mad very easily and it's not pretty."_ She whispered to you. "I know little dear. That's why I did it." She stared at you open mouthed. "Rin, it's not polite to eat with your mouth open." You laughed lightly. 'If he thinks just because he's my "master" I am going to play nice, he is in for a surprise.' Finally the meal was finished after so long. 'Instead of waiting for the '_Lord'_ to leave, I'll leave first. That ought to show him.' You grabbed your plate and rose. "Thank you for the meal." With that you turned to the kitchen, leaving open mouths and glaring eyes behind you. You tried hard not to snicker as you handed the plate to the kitchen help and walked upstairs. It all let loose when you closed the bedroom doors. "My god, his face, his face and that expression! It was _so_ worth it! And I thought this place would be boring!" you fell to the floor laughing. "I should do that more often." You rose from the floor and walked to the wardrobe. "Hmm, there are a lot of nice clothes here." You picked out an ivory night gown and took off your kimono. Just as you were about to slip on your kimono your doors slammed open. "You know _master_," you said this with venom. "It's rude not to knock before entering a ladies room. You should know better." You didn't even turn around to speak to him. Just as you turned around to catch a look at his face, his hands were around your neck. "You insolent wench! How dare you insult me so openly!?" His eyes were a deep crimson and his face started to contort into a snout. You looked away in disinterest. "Be careful Milord. If you lose control now and transform you may damage your precious castle." He snarled at you. "Shut up you filthy bitch!" He threw you against the wardrobe. You held in your shout of pain, ignoring the fact that your wound was on fire. You stood, trying to hold your ground. "If you think I'm going to stand by and let you treat me like a lowly slave you are oh so wrong Sesshomaru!" You growled at him. "I know about the other slave women Sesshomaru! I know how they all look so eerily similar to me! And I know that I was correct to assume that undoing what happened years ago is impossible! You are a cold hearted monster that cares for nothing and never will again you selfish creep!" He picked you up again but this time b your wound. "You deserve to die disgusting whore!" His poisonous claws began to seep into your wound. You couldn't hold back any longer, you let out a groan in pain. "That's so low Milord! Taking advantage of a woman in such a weak state!" you were out of breath and gasping. You knew he'd take the bait. He wouldn't miss the chance to call you a round' the clock weakling. "There's no better time to because there is no other time when you are any stronger than this!" He smirked and embedded his claws deeper. You bit your lip to hold back a scream of agony but you failed. His eyes became more intense as your pain became more noticeable to him. 'At this rate I'll faint again.' "Now you will think twice before openly insulting me whore!" there was a glint of pleasure in his eyes. With the little power you had left you concentrated on transmuting the poison within your body into harmless sugar water. While he tightened his grip a fine sweat broke out of your forehead from concentration. You felt the slight burn on your markings, warning you to stop or you'd endanger your life. Ignoring the burn you concentrated harder, forgetting about that fact that Sesshomaru was talking to you and that his claws were in your side. The burn finally subsided and your vision started going black. 'I did it, thank the gods!' "Oh, Sesshomaru there is something you should know." Your voice was weak but he heard it and let you go. "That vision I had wasn't normal obviously, but there was something else strange about it." He cocked an eyebrow. "My old mate was brought back to life by Naraku. And the other odd thing was that I was pregnant, and not by my previous master." Your eyes were obviously playing tricks on you because for a split second he looked shocked. In an instant the shock was replaced by his usual hard look. He turned heel and left. "I'll send someone in to care for your wound." Without another word he left you on the floor, welcoming the darkness that surrounded you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Chapter 13

"Lady Alira! Please wake up Milady!" someone was shaking you. "Please! Ali-san! Don't die on me damn it! If you die before I can kick your ass for being stupid I won't know what to do with myself!" You cracked your eyes. "Can't a girl get some rest around here!?" Rin jumped on you and hugged you tight. "Mommy! Thank goodness you're alright." She was crying. You were gasping for air. "Rin you stupid child, you're choking Miss Alira!" It was Jakken. "Oh, I'm sorry mommy." She looked down, guilty. You coughed. "Thank you Jakken, but I'd appreciate it if you treated my daughter a little better." He jumped, expecting you to hit him. "And it's okay Rin, I needed a hug." She looked up and smiled at you. "Now, that's the kid I know." You finally looked all around you. It looked as if the whole castle staff was in your room. "What are you all doing here?" A stern looking young man stepped forward. He had short black hair, maroon colored eyes, and was quite handsome. "I'm Satoshi, the head of the servants and the medics. _I'm_ here to checkup on you, all these slackers were curious to see the woman stupid enough to insult Milord, and the woman who seems to find humans equal to her." The servants around him all looked sheepish. "Damn it Alira, don't scare me like that ever again, got it!?" Kamera looked close to tears and pissed. "But it was so fun to tease him! If only he wasn't so short tempered." You laughed until your wound started to hurt. A few laughed nervously but no one found it quite as funny as you did. "Lady Alira you're seriously injured and you treat it as a laughing matter!? I was told you were someone worth looking up to but to be here with you in person and see you act like this has seriously diminished my image of you." Satoshi shook his head in disgust. "I guess I screwed up royally huh?" Kamera laughed. "Hell yeah you did, but at least you're okay." Her face lightened up. "How about we get some food in you?" Your stomach grumbled in response. "Sounds wonderful." You removed the blanket and followed her out of your room and into the hallway. "Say, where's the lord of the castle?" Kamera froze on the stair well. "He left. He's off somewhere on the grounds." She stumbled over her obvious lie. "Hmm, whatever you say." She sighed in relief and continued to the kitchen. "So what are you hungry for? Sushi, fish, veggies, fruit, bread, baked goods?" You laughed. "All of it sounds _so_ good but for now I think I just want a peach and some bread." You could see the grounds from the stool in the kitchen. The beautiful garden was being drenched in a torrent of rain. "Here you go Ali-san." You absent mindedly ate and stared at the rain. "Ali-san? Are you okay?" Kamera waved a hand in front of your face but you didn't see it. "I think I'm going for a stroll. I'll be back in a bit." You walked to the open door. "Alira! Have you gone mad!? It's pouring out there! I better get Satoshi-sama, you're obviously sick." She sped off in the opposite direction as you stepped into the down-pouring rain. "Mmm, it feels so wonderful on the skin." You twirled in the middle of the garden, face upturned to the sky. A sudden flash of Kurade's hate filled face flashed before your eyes and the pain came rushing back. You fell to your knees, tears undistinguishable from the rain. 'Why? What is Naraku planning?' You knew your eyes were quickly turning a sad blue, a color you've come quite accustomed to. "I guess my life will never have a silver lining huh? And if it does it will just disappear in the mist…" Footsteps could be heard behind you. It was Kamera and Satoshi running to get you out of the rain. "By the gods! Alira-sama what the hell are you doing!? Have you lost your mind!?" He knelt in front of you and froze in place once he saw your eyes. "Oh dear. Kame-san can you please make a big pot of herbal tea? Looks like Ali-sama here is going to need something to warm her up." Your fingers and limbs were beginning to numb. "Stand with me dear. That's a girl." You were barely aware of his arm around your waist, trying to lift you. "Come now; let's get you into dry clothes and a warm bed." You were barely aware of your surroundings. You didn't even notice the dark shadow looking out over the gardens from the tower, watching you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Satoshi helped you to sit in the library. "I thought maybe a change of scenery might make you feel better. I'm told you love books." He attempted to lighten up your gloomy mood but it was fruitless. "Thank you Satoshi. If you don't mind I'd like to drink my tea in silence, alone." He frowned and gave you the cup. "If you need anything, please shout for me." With that you were left only with the walls and walls of books as your companions. Not even the wide expanse of literature could hold your thoughts for long. So many images of Kurade and your past kept running through your mind. The tears would no longer come, for the grief was permanent now and the well of tears had spilled for the last time. 'What does Naraku have against me, for all he knows I've been long dead. At least I feel like that's so.' A humorless laugh escaped your lips. 'No more tears are to be shed. For the first time I'm going to let this one run its course. I just hope I die before I can see the end of the tale.' Before long, a calm had settled over you and you took your last swig of tea. 'I am to play the joyful mother for Rin's sake, I want to make sure that when I say goodbye that I made her happy.' The turmoil in your mind finally settled with the thought of Rin's happiness. At last the vast collection of books caught your attention. It stretched from floor to ceiling and covered every single space there was except the back balcony door and the entrance door. There were small desks scattered here and there. Most were stacked with papers you guessed were government official papers like taxes and treaties. None of the desks screamed "Sesshomaru" or in other words there was no obsessively neat, over sized desk that was ornately designed. 'Like always he doesn't like to be close to his subordinates.' You climbed the ladder and began to search through the historical texts. "For an uptight asshole he's got quite a collection." You pulled out an old book that was about to fall to pieces. It had 'The Origins of The Sacred Race' scrawled across its worn binding in the old language. The author was nowhere to be found within the text. "Strange. There's nothing but a title page, not even a list of sections." You took the curious book and settled in a chair near the balcony. The pages smelled crusty and dust flew into the air every time a page was turned. Finally you found what you were looking for, the date of creation. It was dated more than 20,000 years ago. You flipped the pages and noticed that most of the pages were written in a mixture of ancient hieroglyphics and a varied form of the old language. "How interesting…" You snapped the book shut and walked to your room. 'This requires looking into; maybe it'll tell me where the true source of the demon powers.' Satoshi was leaning against your door smiling at you smugly. "I knew a book would lift your spirits." He snatched it away from you and raised an eyebrow at the mixed languages. "I didn't know you could read the old languages." Obviously he was impressed. "Well sort of. I know Latin and some hieroglyphics but these are so old and variegated that it's going to take some time to translate it. I thought maybe it would keep me out of trouble." He just laughed at you. "Good idea, maybe when you finally translate it you can curse our lord into oblivion." You did a double take and took the book away from him. "But this a creation myths book, not a spell book… right?" He just laughed at you again. "Actually it's both. When I studied across the far western lands I learned that in our mages the ancient language has a weird binding power, as if in a spell. Your ability to use Latin to perform spells proves that. Imagine that ability but on a larger scale. The first languages are so pure and powerful that any command spoken is so powerful the victim loses all control over their sub conscious and normal conscious, they become a mindless puppet. And this book is written so that it's coded, so reading it after translating it, it's a mythology story but if you read the first letter of every word it creates ancient spells. Study hard milady and decipher them for if you do then you will be the most powerful mage in all the lands." He winked at you and walked away. You were speechless. 'Maybe I don't have to follow my directed path as I planned to. Maybe this book can help me change the future.' Still a little gloomy, but a little better than before, you got to work. 'I might actually be able to beat Naraku.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Chapter 15

Satoshi's P.O.V you cracked the door slightly and peeked in at Lady Alira. She was passed out and sleeping soundly on her arms. "Pulled an all nighter huh? She's gonna hurt later if she doesn't sleep in a bed." You tip toed your way in and approached her. She was breath taking in her sleep, especially with the morning sun playing lightly across her face and illuminating her hair to shine like gold. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. "Probably found a way to curse Milord." The thought of her excitement from finding it made you chuckle. Your hand automatically fluttered to her head and brushed her hair away from her face. "Truly beautiful." She shifted and mumbled. "Unh, Mitsuki, don't go too far, Papa will scold you if you get lost." She was dreaming about her late daughter, Mitsuki. "You poor girl, you've lost everything dear to you." With that you gently removed the book from under her and picked her up. "Good thing you're a heavy sleeper." She was so light, and her skin felt like silk tainted with a smell of lilacs. Quite suddenly you were extremely aware of how close your face was to hers. Her lips were parted slightly, making her innocent expression more gorgeous. Blocking the thought from your mind you nudged the covers back and laid her down. She looked exactly like all the other women he had brought here over that past years, except that she was the first demoness to be taken. The thought hit you like a ton of bricks. 'It's not that she looks like them but they all look like her. Apparently milord is fixated on her if that is true. That asshole doesn't deserve a woman like Lady Alira, like hell he's gonna have her.' You protectively pulled the blanket over her, trying to avoid touching her again for fear of losing control. "I'll do whatever I can to get you out of his grasps Alira-san, I swear on my life." There was a person clapping behind you, causing you to jump. "Very nicely said, Master Satoshi. But there's one problem with that plan." That voice belonged to Kamera. "How long have you been there Kame-san?" She laughed and walked over to the desk. "Since you left the door wide open. You're lucky I'm the only one up this early." You waited for your heart to stop hammering from fear in your chest. "For a second there I thought you were Milord." She closed the book and turned to you. "You would have already been dead by now if it had been him. You know how touchy he gets when others touch his slaves." You could feel the blood fade from your face. "I'd completely forgotten how touchy he is.' Kamera coughed to ctach your attention. "And like I was saying, that promise isn't going to work out so well. How do you plan to get her out without Milord finding her in a heart beat? And you're also forgetting that she won't be separated from Rin-chan. Another problem would be the wait. You have at least a week and a couple days until she can get her powers back." She had a point, well a few. "I'd completely forgotten." She just laughed. "That's why it's no good to fall in love with Milord's woman. So don't go saying things like "I swear on my life", or you'll be struck by lightening one of these days." Your anger began to boil. "You have no clue Kamera. Haven't you noticed it yet? All those other slaves were _humans_ who looked a lot like Lady Alira. Doesn't that strike you as odd? I think Milord has feelings for this poor woman. She's already suffered enough don't you think? Why should I leave her here in Our Lord's hands where she is going to suffer even more?" Kamera looked down in shame. "I know Satoshi, but there's nothing we can really do. She's stuck here until she can perform her ritual and she told me she had a vision that involves her staying here for an extended time." She looked so sad. "What do you mean?" Her expression declined even more. "She saw that she was pregnant, and as her risen-from-the-dead-mate killed her Milord came to save her." It was like a knife was shoved through your chest. "That bastard gets her _pregnant_? I won't allow it, absolutely not. And I don't think she will either. Did she say if the vision told of the circumstances of the vision? I bet its rape." Kamera just shook her head. "She doesn't know but she's going to stay and make Rin as happy as she can and then when the time is right she plans to flee and hide in some village." This eased your fears a little. "I guess it can't be helped." You looked back at her sleeping face and sighed. "I guess all we can do is watch over her." With that the two of you left Alira to sleep.


End file.
